What's New Pussycat?
by YaoiD
Summary: Harry, through a series of unprecedented events, is partially turned into a cat, and kidnapped to the Slytherin dorms. What’s Draco to do with a perplexed Harry the cat?
1. She Thought It Would Be Funny

Harry, through a series of unprecedented events, is partially turned into a cat, and kidnapped to the Slytherin dorms. What's Draco to do with a perplexed Harry the cat?

**A/N:** In my HP universe, that stupid epilogue never existed. Somehow, my memory refuses to remember anything that happened after the fifth volume… so if anything isn't in harmony with the books, or if people are inexplicably resurrected…just go with it…

Story occurs shortly after the war ends. They're back in school and everything resumes as per usual. Basically just cut out books six and seven and insert big troublesome war. Wait, what happened in five…? You know what cut out book five too if it'll make things more concordant.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. If it were, the HP series would have had a decent ending. Not some slap dash would-you-like-chips-with-that epilogue. God damn it makes me angry.

***

**What's New, Pussycat?**

***

**-1. She thought it would be funny…**

***

Draco frowned darkly as he stalked down the corridor towards the Slytherin dorms. The week had been annoyingly uneventful, as usual. The only mildly stimulating thing that had happened all day was when that idiot Longbottom burned a hole through the floor during Potions.

They'd been making a truth serum.

Draco rolled his eyes at the memory. He'd laughed at the time, but in all honesty he'd felt embarrassed for the fool. How an untalented ignoramus like that got into Hogwarts in the first place, Draco will never know. But then again, the school was full of idiots.

The world is full of idiots.

The blonde scowled deeply at the floor as his strides broadened the closer he got to the dorm.

He'd become more bitter through the years, as the world revealed its true self to his once eagerly observing eyes. Everything that had been happening recently with the war nursed his growing suspicions that it was all pointless.

Meaningless, bitter, painful experiences were all this life was good for.

Draco hissed the password with more venom than was requisite.

"Draco! Oh thank Merlin you're here!" came a shriek as Pansy rushed over as soon as Draco entered the common room. He visibly winced at the shrillness of the girl's voice.

"What now," Draco said irritably, his dark expression serving to quell the girl's overreaction.

"I don't know if it's a good thing or not. I mean, it's dead funny, but we could get into serious trouble for this… but if you can fix it then we don't have to worry… unless he remembers and tells on us…but it's so embarrassing I doubt he'd—"

"Just tell me what happened," Draco interrupted, crossing his arms and scowling at the girl. He just wanted to go to his room and sleep it all off. The year. The war. Everything.

"It's Potter," said Pansy hesitantly. Draco's silver eyes narrowed. What did that good for nothing hero-boy stick his nose into this time?

"What did he do?" Draco asked warily.

Pansy squirmed uncomfortably, finally sensing that Draco was in a fouler mood than usual.

"He… well…he didn't do anything really, it's just that I…," she started hesitantly, then hastily continuing at the dangerous look in the Malfoy's eyes, "I thought it would be funny to play a prank on that know-it-all Granger. You remember how she half turned herself into a cat a few of years ago? God it was hideous. Anyways, I wanted to make her look like that again to mess with her, but I ended up with the wrong person, and the potion I used messed up and instead of looking like a cat, he's behaving like one, and I don't know how to fix it," Pansy ranted hastily.

"You turned Potter into a cat…," Draco repeated incredulously.

Pansy blinked blankly at the shortened version of her story.

"Um, pretty much, yeah…," she said, having the decency to look embarrassed.

"For the love of—where is he now?" Draco asked, exasperated at his fellow Slytherin's incompetence.

"I-in your room," Pansy squeaked, taking a tiny step back.

"In my—what the hell is he doing in my room?" Draco demanded, his voice dangerously silky as Pansy started nervously squirming again.

"I didn't know where else to hide him. If any of the professors find out, I'll be expelled for sure, and you're the only one who might know how to make him normal again," Pansy explained weakly. Draco released a tortured sigh and swiftly brushed past the girl and headed towards his chamber.

"Next time you get a half-formed idea in that thick skull of yours, be sure to leave me out of it when you fail," Draco said irritably before he entered his room and shut the door, thankful that the Slytherin prefects got single rooms to themselves.

He turned around and scanned his eyes over the fairly neat room, looking for a sign of Potter, his wand out, ready for anything.

Except this.

Draco's eyes widened as his eyes landed on the pile of blankets on his bed, and the naked boy curled up and asleep upon it.

***

"Pansy," Draco said quietly as he stepped out of his room, his face betraying nothing as he slowly made his way towards the girl who looked as though she were about to leave the dorm room to make her quick escape. She turned around with a squeak.

"Y-yeah?" she asked, managing to sound both petrified and indignant at the same time, still angry at the last thing Draco had said to her.

"Why, if I may be so impetuous as to ask, is Potter naked?" Draco asked, sounding so calm that small animals would have gathered around had they not known any better. Pansy, for one, knew better.

She gulped lightly.

"He…I think he sleeps in the nude. He was probably naked when he drank the potion I left on his bedside table, I found him like that when I went to check if it worked.

"I thought you were aiming for Granger?"

"I got the boys and girls rooms mixed up…," Pansy said, knowing how stupid she sounded.

She had gotten lost earlier that day while looking for the room of requirements to find a way to drug Granger, and spotted Longbottem heading down the corridor alone. Out of curiosity, she had followed, and he went straight into the room, leaving Pansy with password and all. The fat lady had been drunk on holiday spirits, literally, and mumbled something about 'looking unfamiliar' before she swung over at the password with a great hiccup.

The truth was, she'd been so pleased with herself for successfully sneaking into the Gryffindor common room and putting a sleeping spell on Longbottom, that she'd gone into the first room she found, spotted a picture of Weasly and Potter on a bedside table beside a glass of pumpkin juice, counted her lucky stars and assumed that it was Granger's bed. Thank Merlin it was holiday season or she would have been caught for sure

"So you just dragged him all the way here nude?" Draco asked, not even wanting to hear the answer if it would confirm how stupid the girl standing before him really was.

"I…well I covered him in a blanket…," Pansy said weakly.

"Did anyone see you?" Draco asked wearily, leaning against a wall with another tortured sigh.

"I don't think so," said Pansy.

"You don't think so?" Draco asked patronizingly.

"No, we weren't seen," said Pansy firmly, her Slytherin pride finally kicking in, "I'm not a complete idiot, Draco, I used the secret Slytherin corridors," she mumbled, annoyed at Draco's arrogance. It was a simple mistake that got out of hand – he didn't have to be so irritable about it. It's not like he never attempted something stupid before.

"Don't give me that look, Parkinson. I'm under no obligation to help you," Draco said curtly. Pansy immediately looked away, realizing that the blonde was right. Despite his snarky comments and exasperated looks, he was helping her of his own accord.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"What did you put in the potion?" Draco continued, crossing his arms and closing his eyes as he leaned his head back against the cold stone wall, suddenly looking much too tired for someone barely eighteen.

"Two drops of truth serum, polyjuice potion with a cat hair, and a drop of aphrodisiac…," Pansy trailed off, withering under the furious gaze that Draco directed upon her.

"Why?" he asked shortly, not sparing a drop of distaste on that single word.

"I thought it would be funny," Pansy said, feeling very small indeed.

"You thought it would be funny," Draco repeated darkly, muttering under his breath as he stormed away towards his room, "I think it's hilarious," he snarled, disappearing into the dimly lit chamber and shutting the door behind him with a click.

Draco spun around and scrutinized the pile of blankets on his bed, trying to ignore, to the best of his abilities, the gloriously naked body curled up on top of it.

He felt his mouth go dry when the body twitched, then luxuriously unwound itself before stretching unhurriedly, every single muscle definition strained and stretched before the Malfoy's wide eyes. Then the body relaxed, sat up, and a pair of glowing green eyes opened and fell upon Draco with a mildly curious, impervious gaze.

"Hello Potter," Draco managed to rasp, the scowl completely wiped from his brow at this recent…interesting development…

***


	2. Scent

**What's New, Pussycat?**

***

**-2. Scent**

*******

"Hello, Potter," Draco managed to rasp, the scowl completely wiped from his brow at this recent…interesting development.

Harry blinked slowly at him. For the first time in years, Draco felt scrutinized.

Apparently, Harry was satisfied with what he saw because, to Draco's surprise, a languid smile slowly spread across the Gryffindor's lips as he got onto all fours and crawled with unusual grace towards the blond.

"Wha—," Draco stammered, silver eyes wide as the brunette pushed his head against Draco's stomach, nudging and rubbing his face against the silky fabric of the Slytherin's black shirt.

"Draco…," said Harry. The blonde nearly screamed when the word rolled off from the brunette's tongue.

"You speak?" Draco demanded, leaping back in haste, causing Harry to tip forwards at the sudden loss of the body he'd been rubbing against.

Harry righted himself and glared at Draco indignantly. Suddenly his eyes widened, as though in realization, and he scurried back up the bed with a yell, pressing himself against the headboard.

"Malfoy!" Harry spat, his eyes narrowed. Draco stared at the brunette, completely confused by the rapidly changing reactions, but at least on more solid ground with the revulsion that his name had been spoken this time.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Draco asked, reckoning that he might as well try.

"Wrong?" Harry asked, his head tilting lightly to one side. Then he scowled. "Wrong." He confirmed, relaxing from his tense stance against the wall and lightly stepping off the bed, stumbling slightly and looking confusedly at his feet, "Two…" he said, sounding completely baffled.

Draco watched in fascination as Harry stretched his hands towards the floor, as though grasping for something out of reach, his spine straight, face contorted in confusion. The Malfoy could only imagine what was going through the cat-boy's mind.

A few seconds later, as though getting bored of trying to figure out why he was bipedal, Harry shrugged and swept his wide green eyes carefully around the room, occasionally pausing at specific items of private interest. He then rested his eyes back on Draco's face, "Where?" he asked, sounding wary.

"My room," Draco said carefully.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"Parkinson drugged you, thinking you were Granger, then dragged you here in a blanket," Draco said simply, unable to help the smirk that crossed his lips as he spoke. Despite the complete idiocy of the situation, he had to admit that it was kind of funny.

Harry stared blankly at the Slytherin, his mind hazy and unfocused, his ears picking up distracting sounds that he was inexplicably eager to discover the source of.

"Granger?" Harry managed, looking a little worried. "Mione fine?"

"Hermione's fine, yes," said Draco, mentally rolling his eyes at how, even in this state of mind, Potter was still so concerned about his friends.

"Ron?" Harry asked, looking around as though expecting the red head to be lounging about somewhere in Draco's bedroom.

"Weasly's fine too. He's not here," said Draco.

"Just Malfoy," Draco heard Harry mutter as he padded lightly to the door, keeping close to the walls. The boy examined the door carefully, then looked at his hands. He grasped the doorknob expertly, and turned, frowning when he discovered it to be locked.

"It wouldn't be a great idea for you to go prancing about the Slytherin common rooms, naked or not," Draco supplied, sitting regally in a cushioned armchair and watching Harry in fascination. Despite himself, the Malfoy couldn't help admiring Harry's naked body as the boy quietly explored his new environment. Skinny as it was, the muscles were well toned all over, lithe and powerful in a careless, oblivious way.

"Hungry," Harry finally said, sitting back on the bed and glaring at Malfoy as though it would make the situation less alien. Draco's lips twitched at the stubborn glower on Potter's face. _Some things don't change_, he thought, getting up with a sigh.

"Stay here. I'll go get you something, then we can try figure out how to fix you," said Draco, not knowing why he was bothering to explain.

***

"What are you doing…?" Draco asked uncertainly as he entered his room with a tray laden with various meats, assuming that the boy's dietary preference would lean towards something carnivorous now that his mind's been felinified.

Harry sat up from his position on the floor and stared at Draco.

"Food," he said with a grin, abandoning the Draco-scented cloak that he'd been playing with and leaping to his feet unstably, before trotting over to the delicious smells, his stomach growling in anticipation. Draco scoffed at the eagerness in Potter's eyes, unable to decide whether it was the boy or the cat who was so excited. Whenever Malfoy spotted the brunette across the Great Hall during mealtimes, he was either huddled together with his little friends, discussing something conspiratorial, or wolfing down food like he'd not eaten in days.

Draco carefully placed the tray on the floor before Harry, who had sat there and was staring up at Draco expectantly, before picking up his cloak from the floor where he found Potter rolling in it a moment ago, a brow raised in question. He glanced at the cat-boy who was completely preoccupied with his food, then looked away hastily, his pale cheeks burning slightly, from the sight of the other boy's pert bottom waving in the air.

"Merlin…," he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief at his predicament as he hung up his cloak, averting his eyes from the bizarre…slightly arousing sight behind him.

***

"No!"

"Potter, just do it!"

"No! Nooo!"

"Stop moving…Don't– Potter, stop that! Do as I say!" Draco scowled, trying but failing to tug a pair of pants onto the squirming, complaining Gryffindor. Of all the original traits that he had to retain, it had to be his stubbornness…

"Don't wanna!" Harry yelled angrily, slipping out of Draco's grip and streaking to a corner of the room, pressing himself against the wall and glaring reproachfully at the blonde. Draco growled, throwing the pair of pants back in the closet and sat down with a huff on his bed.

"Potter, you can't remain naked the whole time you're here," Draco said irritably, scowling at the Gryffindor who in turn was glaring back at him. Draco sighed in defeat, "At least cover yourself," he said, throwing a blanket at the boy. "Who knew that Potter was a closet nudist…," he muttered, cursing his fate. Harry peeked out from under the blanked that had been thrown over his head.

"Draco's angry?" he asked hesitantly. Draco stared into the concerned green eyes and felt his heart twist in an unfamiliar way. He'd never seen that look in Potter's eyes before. Or in anybody's eyes, really. At least not directed at him.

"Just do what you want," he snapped, getting up and brushing past a hurt looking Harry, leaving the room and shutting the door a little louder than he'd intended.

***

"Draco," came a little voice behind him. The blonde looked up from the big tome about feline transformation on his desk that he'd brought back from the library. Since when had they been on a first name basis?

He turned around slowly, looking questioningly at the boy behind him.

"This okay?" Harry asked, a small grin on his face as he stood there with Draco's cloak draped over his shoulders.

"What's with your obsession with that cloak?" Draco asked, a brow raised. At least he wasn't naked anymore.

"Smells nice," said Harry lifting the collar and sniffing it appreciatively.

"Yeah whatever, wear that," said Draco, turning back around to examine the text. He wasn't finding anything useful and he shut it with a dull thump, turning to the next dusty book about verita serum, quickly flipping through it when something interesting caught his eyes.

"_Rarely, verita serum is added to other potions, but when it is, it's often with interesting results. In a salve, the wound that it's applied to will appear to heal, but the pain or discomfort will remain. In a transformal potion, the subject's behaviour will also be altered into that which it had been transformed into. Higher dosages, however, has an interestingly reversed effect, causing the subject's appearance to remain the same, have it retain it's original and true nature, while altering the behaviour as well. This is probably due to the powerful strength of the potion. An example of this phenomenon can be seen in a 1312 journal entry by a Ms Belfry Lohnson:_

"_I hade gotten ane gift fromme myne sister Clover yesterdaye._

_It is that of a dog._

_Clover haden't knowne that myne true wish is for a fish._

_Myne potions master suggested onne polyjuice potionne with ane single drop of veritaserume to change its nature alongside. _

_By mistake myne hands slipped and I added two._

_Myne dog now slides about the house upon his belly, staring blankly at nothing._

_He stille chases myne neighbour's cats though._

_More than usual. _

_Barking and gasping at them as he slides along the floor._

_I think they be verily confused._

_"_

Draco sighed. Well, at least that cleared up a few things. He examined the rest of that section in the book for an antidote, but finding nothing helpful.

"Polyjuice potion wears off, right?" Draco said, turning from the book to examine Harry critically.

Harry smiled drowsily at Draco as he lay comfortably on the bed, burying his nose deeper under the cloak.

"You're unusually friendly like this. Is that the cat's disposition or yours?" Draco continued.

"Draco's nice to me today," Harry said in reply, rolling onto his back. The cloak parted around his legs, revealing a strong thigh propped up for balance. Draco quickly looked way, feeling his face heat up.

_Damn that Potter and his excellent anatomy._

"That's because you haven't been a prat," said Draco, turning tiredly back to the book. He glanced at his watch and realized that it was already gone two am.

"M'not a prat," said the indignant voice behind him.

"You are. Strutting about acting so misunderstood. What would you be without the attention? Nobody," said Draco, knowing that he was taking out his pent up bitterness on an undeserving person, but was unable to stop once he'd started.

"Don't want to be anybody," said Harry's voice softly.

"Neither do I," said Draco, scowling at the page, "Not anymore."

"Come to bed," said Harry. Draco spun around and stared at the boy's unexpected proposition.

"What?"

"Draco looks tired," said Harry. Draco scowled at the concern in the green eyes. Of course, the only time anybody cares about another person would be when they're delusional.

"I need to find a cure," said Draco impatiently, turning back to the book.

"Draco does not want me here?" Harry asked softly after a pause.

"Of course not. Why on Earth would I want you in my room?" Draco asked snappily.

"But…I can smell it," said Harry, sounding confused.

"What?" Draco asked, growing impatient of these odd questions and comments that the boy keeps imposing.

"Your scent…," said Harry. Draco paled.

"You can smell that?" Draco asked disbelievingly. Harry grinned and licked his lips, the sight sending a small shiver down Draco's spine.

Damn it! Why the hell was he releasing pheromones at a time like this??

Draco scowled at himself and turned back to the book with a growl.

"You got dosed with aphrodisiac, Potter. Just ignore it," he said sharply.

***

Draco shut the fourth book with a frustrated sigh.

Nothing.

He'll just have to hope that the effect will eventually wear off. At least until he'd gotten more research in tomorrow. Draco was silently grateful that it was holidays, and he didn't have to worry about sending Harry to class. The change wasn't completely drastic, besides the boy's sudden inclination for nudity, but his vacant looks and fluid movements were easily noticeable, not to mention his limited speech and thought.

"Reveals your true nature, huh," Draco scoffed tiredly, getting up from his chair and turning to his bed, stopping in his tracks, "Damn it."

Draco scowled. Potter had fallen asleep. On his bed. He should have seen this coming and made a bed for the boy on the floor. Because screw chivalry, there's no way Draco would be caught dead napping on one of the uncomfortable seats in the common room.

"Potter, wake up," Draco demanded. Harry didn't even stir. "Wake up you deluded fool!"

"Nyann," Harry mumbled, curling into a comfortable little ball. Draco was reluctant to touch the boy that he'd until recently loathed, but the thought of being caught the next morning lying on the floor while Potter was curled up in his bad turned his blood cold. Or, at least, colder.

Draco placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and shook him, not expecting the strong hand that suddenly gripped his sleeve and tugged, throwing his balance and pulling him face first into Harry's stomach. He felt his face heat up as he lay with his face pressed against Harry's smooth skin, a small trail of dark hair leading away from his vision directly into…Draco squeezed his eyes shut.

"Go away," Harry mumbled, his arms resting on Draco's back as he cradled the warmth that had suddenly fallen into his arms.

"L-Let me go, then," Draco spluttered, knowing that his pale skin was doing him no favours in hiding his blush.

"Sleep," Harry mumbled, pulling Draco's body up his own in one mighty tug and burying his nose into the nape of the blonde's neck, inhaling the delicious perfume that Draco was unintentionally releasing.

"Potter! Let go of me at once!" Draco demanded in alarm as Harry's arms wound around his waist and pulled him flush against the nude body, "Harry…!"

"Mmm… Draco smells nice…"

***

**A/N:** No, nothing more happens between them (you pervs)…not yet… XD


	3. Pussycat Pussycat, I Love You

**A/N:** This story is turning out to be much longer than I'd first intended (-cough-furry-one-shot-cough-). I'm considering making it a little more serious, with the focus being on Draco's experiences and emotions, brought out by an unwittingly cute Harry. So I guess the Harry's-been-turned-into-a-cat business has become a weak plot device to get the two in the same room together, with one of them naked and oblivious to his influence on the other. So yeah, please forgive me for Harry's OOCness. They're for the greater good. Besides, it's not _really_ OOC. I truly do think this is what Harry would be like as a puddytat…

**What's New, Pussycat?**

*******

**-3. Pussycat, Pussycat, I Love You**

*******

"Come in," Draco drawled, looking up from the book. The door opened and Pansy peeked in, looking hesitant. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

"Don't ask. And you will forget everything you saw as soon as you leave," Draco said carelessly, "What do you want?"

Pansy swallowed thickly, trying not to blush at the sight of Draco lounging on his bed, shirt open, with a naked Harry draped over his lap, covered in nothing but an old cloak.

"J-just checking up on your progress," Pansy said, tearing her eyes from the sight before her and staring at the floor, her ears hot. She heard a scoff, but nothing worse.

_At least that means he's cheered up_, she thought. When Draco was moody, he was hurtful. Few people cared to understand that it was his defense. And Draco cared less that they didn't.

"I'm doing what I can," Draco said boredly, scribbling some notes in a scroll beside him. Pansy blinked in surprise. That was probably the nicest thing he's ever said to anybody in his life. Harry squirmed lightly, pressing his face deeper into Draco's side and Pansy could have sworn that she could make out a faint blush on the usually sneering boy's cheeks.

"People have been wondering what you're up to. You've been in here all day. The only times we've seen you were at breakfast and in the Library straight after…," Pansy said. She was expecting a snappy answer like 'Well guess whose fault it is that I'm cooped up in here with The Boy Who Won't Die'. Instead, she got a curt nod and a:

"Tell them I'm researching for father."

Pansy couldn't help but stare at how compliant Draco was being.

"And also, there's a Snowy Owl that's been sitting outside the dorms since this afternoon. An annoying grey…thing…was with it earlier but it left after I untied the packages…they're all for him," she finished, nodding towards the boy in Draco's lap, deciding it would be best for everyone that she just pretend nothing at all was out of the ordinary.

"Let her in. Bring the goods," Draco said shortly, turning the page in the thick tome he was reading. He looked up after a while. "Anything else?" he asked. Pansy shook her head. He stared at her, looking slightly exasperated. She let herself out, and shut the door slowly behind her. She heard the locks click in place as she turned to face the expectant group of people.

"He's researching," she said after clearing her throat carefully.

"Researching what?" asked Smith, sounding dubious.

"Something for his father," Pansy answered casually, brushing past.

"Like what?"

"Go ask him yourself," she answered curtly, leaving the dorms to fetch the owl. She was burning with curiosity as to why Draco had been so pleasant. She felt her cheeks heat up at the memory of that Potter boy draped over Draco's legs. Had something…happened between them…? She shook her head. Draco wouldn't… She knew that he was gay, but for a Gryffindor…? For THAT Gryffindor?

Not to mention the guy was delusional…Draco couldn't be that cold blooded that he'd take advantage of...

Pansy berated herself. Draco was by no means the most honorable man in the world (he was a Slytherin after all), but every bad thing that he may be, by no means was he unrefined.

Besides, he seemed…calm…almost cheerful.

Pansy sighed. Forget everything she saw, he'd said. Well, she'll try…but a Slytherin wasn't selected for their loyalty…

***

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you're well. Hedwig seems to think we've forgotten you. I was going to mail you anyway, but I suppose since she's come all this way…_

_I've been having a pleasant enough time, though it's not what I'd anticipated. The Louvre was a little disappointing to be honest. I was expecting a lot less of that 'contemporary art' rubbish. Turns out, you don't actually need to be able to paint to be a painter these days. I suppose one could argue that it's all about emotions and thought but honestly, I think it's all just a big expensive mess._

_But listen to me, complaining while you're stuck in school. Still, I think I'd have been better off staying as well, but mother wouldn't hear of it._

_Have you heard from the Weasleys yet? Ron's an uncle. Isn't that the funniest thing? I just can't seem to picture him as an uncle. Though I suppose it could be because MY uncle has a beer belly and a comb-over…_

_Anyways I'd better go. Dad's having a fit because he can't seem to get room service to understand that he doesn't want the twenty pillows they just sent up._

_Be good. Let me know if anything happens. _

_I heard that Draco will also be staying in Hogwarts for the holidays. I trust you won't do anything rash_

_Best of luck,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. The little hourglass in the package is called a Study Timer. I found it in a neat little shop just behind the hotel. It'll let you know when you should take a study break and what the most appropriate, and convenient activity would be to relieve stress. I know I always tell you guys to study, but knowing you, without us around, you'll be caught in those books for weeks._

***

_Harry my boy!_

_You wouldn't believe how surprised I was when I looked out my window this morning and saw Hedwig headed straight this way. She had a package already, and I'd thought it was for me until I saw your name on it in Hermione's handwriting. I think Hedwig's been tracking us down, making sure we wouldn't forget about ya, ey?_

_Well, don't worry bout me. The ol' giant's blood is hard to dilute, you know? Ha! _

_You'd be interested to know that the Ridgebacks out here are a lot less friendly than little Norbert. Almost got my arm chewed off by a rascally boy. But he changed his mind when I gave him a good talking to. Norway's a lot colder than I thought it'd be. Hard to imagine that fire can burn in their bellies in this temperature. _

_I've sent you a couple of dragon fangs. They're quite small, so Hedwig wouldn't have to carry too much of a load all the way back. Thought you might like them. Quite rare to come by, real dragon fangs, but I've got them in surplus seeing as it's molting season. I'd give you more, but unfortunately, they're kind of illegal. So…don't tell anybody, alright?_

_I hope you've not been up to anything unusual, Harry. Though knowing you, you'll have tamed a good few Hippogriffs by the time I get back. Just don't do anything too brash. Aye, look who I'm talking to…_

_Anyway, Hedwig seems eager to get back before the storms hit. _

_Keep warm,_

_Hagrid_

***

_Hey Harry,_

_I see Hedwig's being over-protective again._

_Well, not much to report. It's dead boring here in Scotland. Mum's sorry that you couldn't come with, but you know how it is with family reunions mate. It'd be awkward. It's already awkward. I don't know half of these people. Who knew I'd have so many cousins and uncles and great aunts and great, great grandparents and great fat nephews? (I'm uncle to a walrus called Maurice). The muggle born kids keep calling me McDonald… Who the hell is McDonald?? I know as much as you do about these weirdos. Anyways, hope you've not gotten yourself blown up. I hear Malfoy's staying in school too this year. For Merlin's sake don't do anything stupid alright? Can't wait to get back, though. I thought that I'd at least get a glimpse of the Kelpie while I was here but we're not even in the right part of Scotland. Who knew that the Loch Ness didn't cover the entire land mass?_

_Don't do anything too dangerous till we get back, right?_

_Ron _

_(And the rest of us too, I suppose. Though I don't think mum would be too pleased about the walrus nephew bit)._

_Oh, oh, by the way. Mum's put Mione and Hagrid's stuff with Pig to lighten the load for Hedwig. She's sent some pies in case the mountains of food at Hogwarts aren't enough for a growing boy such as yourself. I swear she thinks you're a troll._

***

Draco glanced over at Harry, who was silently staring at the letters on his bed, a huge smile on his face. Draco felt a little knot of jealousy in his stomach at the honest joy in Harry's eyes. He'd read the letters to Harry earlier, a little embarrassed about intruding on this unfamiliar part of Harry's life, and also a little envious of the effortless friendships that the guy possessed. He couldn't stop himself from wondering what he'd be like if Harry had accepted his offer of friendship way back in first year.

He'd been surprised to see his own name mentioned in two of the three letters. Had their enmity been such a prominent part of Harry's life that it deserved mention in casual correspondence? Draco couldn't decide whether this was a good or bad thing.

The blonde suppressed the small affectionate smirk that threatened to curl at his lips when Harry rubbed his cheeks lovingly against Hedwig. The owl ruffled her feathers, looking slightly embarrassed about her master's unusual behaviour.

"Don't you want to open the parcels?" Draco asked casually, turning away from the book on Polyjuice potion. Draco was mildly grateful that he was a prefect, as he'd been allowed free access to the restricted area of the Library without question. He hadn't found anything helpful though. All it said in the book was that the effects were supposed to wear off in exactly one hour, yet here he was, thirteen hours later, still staring at a feline Harry.

"Open," Harry demanded, pushing the packages towards Draco, who sighed and got out of his chair, heading over to the bed, which Harry seemed to have decide now belonged to the both of them. Harry beamed happily at the Slytherin, then trained his eyes on the packages with the utmost concentration.

Draco carefully unwrapped the meticulously put together first parcel, amused as Harry batted playfully with the wrapping paper that he put beside him.

"Looks like I caught a lively one," Draco mumbled. Harry grinned at the other boy, swatting a bit of ribbon towards him, "Thanks," said Draco, surprised at the small grin that was starting to form on his face as he gazed upon Harry's jovial face.

"Mione!" Harry declared happily as Draco pulled out a delicate little hourglass. It had a spindly dark metal weaving around the glass that held faintly sparkling royal blue sand. There was a reflective surface on the top, surrounded by an intricate feathery design. Draco watched quietly as words started coiling itself onto the surface, making a soft chiming noise:

_Time to take a break._

_The Polyjuice potion can wait._

_Why not a snack in a tree?_

_There are pies in parcel three._

Draco's brow rose incredulously. Of course, it had to rhyme. He blinked when Harry started laughing in delight, scooting closer and staring at the item in absolute fascination. Draco almost scoffed. The guy really was easily pleased.

But then Draco realized that the honest, heartfelt delight that glinted in the wide green eyes wasn't caused by ignorance. It was grace. He truly appreciated the sincere, humble gift that his friend had given him, indifferent about cost or extravagance.

"Hagrid," Harry grinned as Draco picked up the second package. It was relatively small, roughly wrapped in newspaper and string. Draco was slightly worried about the content of this innocent gift. Dragon's teeth were quite valuable on the black market, and if Harry was caught with it, it would at the very least tarnish his spotless reputation. Then he blinked. Why does he even care…?

Draco unwrapped the little package with a firm scowl on his brow, mentally berating himself for having been at all concerned about Potter, much less his reputation.

He'd strayed.

He'd gotten lost in this strange little world wherein Harry had become an affectionate, unconventional as it was, house pet. He'd forgotten himself.

Draco stared at the warm hand that suddenly wrapped around his own, then looked up to spot Harry with that characteristic concern back in his eyes. Typical Harry. Out to save the world one charity case at a time. Draco scowled and looked away, releasing the fist that he'd unwittingly clenched.

"Why is Draco unhappy?" Harry asked gently.

"As it appears, the only person who's concerned enough to ask that question is my drugged out arch nemesis," Draco said, trying to sound humorous, flinching at the bitterness that tainted his words instead.

Harry sat back, silenced by the regret in Draco's eyes as the blonde stared down at the half opened parcel in his hands. He reached out and took the scrunched up newspaper and string from Draco and spread it out on the bed, revealing a pair of glossy black dragon's teeth. They were quite small, roughly an inch long each, no doubt belonging to a yearling from his first molt. Each tip had a small golden cap attached, and the root was encased in three intricately carved golden hoops that curled around the base and up to form a loop at the top. A roughly scribbled note fell out from the bundled papers and Draco picked it up, automatically reading it out loud for Harry.

_"Harry, these teeth were amongst the first that ever dropped from the oldest Ridgeback in the area. He's 384 years old, and his name is Draconius. Odd similarity with that Malfoy boy, but don't let it bother you; this one's a sweetheart. A little fiery if angered though, if you know what I mean. Made the capping myself. Recently got taught goldsmithing by a couple of dwarves I met up here. The tools were tiny, so you'll hafta forgive me for the roughness. Still, I'm rather pleased with the outcome, what do ya think? I gave you a pair so you can give the other one to someone special. And I see that smirk on your face, boy! I'm not too old for romance, you hear?"_

Draco was surprised that the oaf he'd assumed Hagrid to be was capable of creating such beautiful items, and his respect for the man instantly trebled. He was even more surprised when, with a pleased little smile, Harry picked up one of the dragon's teeth and placed it gently in Draco's palms.

"Gift," said Harry proudly. Draco stared at the little tooth in his hands.

"F-for me?" he asked uncertainly.

Harry nodded, looking very pleased with himself.

"Why…?" Draco asked, frowning slightly.

"For you," Harry reiterated, looking a little baffled that Draco wasn't as ecstatic as the brunette had been expecting him to be.

"You're out of your mind," Draco said, his frown deepening, "Literally."

"Draco doesn't like?" Harry asked, his pleased grin disappearing, replaced with that infuriating concern once more.

"It doesn't matter," Draco said with a frustrated sigh. He pushed the tooth back into Harry's hands, "You'll regret giving this to me when you're back to normal again."

"No," Harry said angrily, pressing it back into Draco's palm, "Gift."

"Whatever," Draco sighed tiredly, "I'll hold onto it till you want it back, alright?"

Harry smiled widely and nodded, "Hold on to it."

Draco rolled his silver eyes at the enthusiasm in Harry's face. The blonde hadn't seen that expression on anybody in years. At least, not without malice.

"Ron," said Harry, breaking Draco's dark chain of thoughts as he pushed the final and largest parcel into Draco's lap.

"We already know what it is," said Draco. Harry shrugged, still staring eagerly at the package.

Draco sighed and undid the binding spell that held the wrapping paper in place. The (in Draco's opinion, sickeningly) patriotic maroon and gold paper fell from a simple white cardboard box. Draco was surprised to feel that it was warm.

_"Harry Dear, I've put a heating spell on the box so it'll warm up as soon as you've unwrapped it. Just leave it for a bit and it'll be ready to eat in a few minutes. Hope you like Cornish, it's always been Ron's favorite._

_Molly."_

Draco stared at the homely writing on the lid of the box. Why would she go so far as to put an automatic heating spell on a box of pies, fully aware that Harry was (at the time) capable of heating it up by himself?

In fact, the spell required to lift the binding on the wrapping paper, simple it may be, was more complicated than a simple heating spell, but an automatic heating spell took a lot longer to cast, seeing as the trigger agent had to be created along with the boundaries that the spell had to be contained within so it wouldn't set the paper box on fire when it cast itself.

Draco couldn't figure out the logic behind any of it.

"Home made," Harry smiled , leaning in and gratefully inhaling the delicious smell of pies that had started drifting from the box, "By Molly."

Draco blinked in realization.

Of course.

It wouldn't be completely home made had the woman left the pies half cooked. Draco didn't know if he was to feel exasperated by the sentiments behind the gesture, or impressed by the thoughtfulness. He settled for reluctant appreciation. If it had been anybody from his own crowd of people, he'd have been astonished that they'd sent pies at all, and then apprehensive in case the victuals were cursed or poisoned.

"Have some," Harry said, pushing the box towards Draco, who looked inside, brow raised at the dozen miniature pies with the letter 'H' painstakingly imprinted on the top of each one.

"You really are loved, aren't you," Draco said, surprised at the lack of distaste in his voice. In fact, he might have sounded a little defensive.

"Draco is too," Harry muttered, mouth stuffed with pie. Draco rolled his eyes lightly, pushing the pies aside and getting up, heading back to the desk and piles of books, wondering whether Parkinson was even trying to help solve her own problem at all. (She wasn't).

"The only thing in this world that loves me is misfortune," Draco said darkly, dropping in the chair and leaning unceremoniously over yet another unpromising book.

"And me."

Draco blinked, his mind unable to register what he'd just heard.

"What…?"

***

A/N: I told myself that i'd never do this...but...

PLEASE REVIEW!! X3 Even if it's just to say "Hello, I didn't actually read your story I'm just doing this because I think you're a lonely little person who probably needs some love."

But seriously. I really really do care about what you may have to say about my writing, how to improve, what you liked, didn't like, would like to see in the next chapter, everything. Let me know! Please, i beg of you! Have mercy upon my low self esteem!!! X'(

Kthanx for reading!


End file.
